


The Remedy of Youth

by Heroine_Lestrange



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange
Summary: Fiona finds a new source of youth and vitality, Misty finds a family. AU in which Fiona found Misty first.
Relationships: Misty Day/Fiona Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Remedy of Youth

Fiona was dying, and while she knew this she had long accepted that it would neither be a calm or willing passing of soul from body. She could hardly bare to drag herself out of bed in the morning, just to be disappointed yet again by another yuppie with a medical degree who lacked both the balls and brains to provide her body with a proper remedy. Despite her faltering will she would however drag herself out of bed and into Chanel once more because Fiona Goode would not go out without a fight worthy of hell itself.

Luckily her wardrobe consisted of every shade of black imaginable and little else, it was one of the only colors she was still able to wear without the yellow tint of her skin setting off against it causing a horribly unfashionable clash of shades. She should really thank Myrtle for her dark wardrobe, since rooming with the color infatuated redhead in their youth had caused a genuine distaste and aversion for anything bright, as well as Balenciaga.

After getting dressed and grooming herself she admired the residual youth left from sucking the doctor dry of his life essence the previous day. The glow was almost completely dissipated but a small hint of it remained, causing the lines around her eyes to appear smoother and her hair seemed to take on a shine that it had been lacking for the last year.

Fiona was all dressed and had no where to go, she had flown all around the world and had exhausted any and all medical options to no avail. The Voodoo queen was an option but the sacrifice required would no doubt exceed the benefit of eternal life, or at least impede it greatly. Cordelia and the Academy would be of no use either, her daughter was weak and the school had slowly been dying for years. Finding the future Supreme would also be an exercise in futility, the girl could be anyone and anywhere and Fiona was short on time.

The only option left to the dying was Supreme was one that was in no way concrete but merely a rumor. A rumor spreading among the local healing practitioners of Louisiana, a rumor about a girl who was able to resurrect the dead and heal the living,

“Fucking of course it’s a swamp,” Fiona snapped as the sleek black car stopped in front of a muddy swamp trail hidden between thick plant growth. The location provided by one of Marie’s hairdresser lackeys who were easily swayed by a few bills.

Fiona made her way out of the car, attempting to right herself before slowly wading through the trail that was almost entirely composed of wet mud and moss. Her heels sunk into the ground with ease and she struggled to move with her usual grace, all while mumbling obscenities as she did so.

Finally after a few minutes the enclosed trail let into an open space, a small shack sitting in the clearing. The shack appeared to be deserted, as the shutters were falling from their hinges and the wooden door was barely standing and being held in place by a single hinge.

“When I get out of this shit hole I am going to burn every single one of those sub-par hairdressers for wasting my time, stupid bitches,” Fiona grumbled as she approached the shack, a soft sound alerting her of another presence in the crumbling home.

“Hello,” Fiona called out as she made her way into the doorway, knocking on the outer wall in the process. Not trusting the door with any added pressure.

As she pushed the unlocked door open a bit further she spotted the source of the sound she had heard, it was an ancient looking record player. A movement caught Fiona’s attention and there in the corner of the room was a young woman who was curled into a ball, her back against the corner and her face hidden behind a curtain of messy blonde hair.

“Hello,” Fiona attempted again, walking slowly towards the younger woman worried that she might scare the already skittish girl. She stopped an arms reach away and crouched as best as she could in her tight black dress, cursing her wardrobe choice of the day in the process.

“Please, leave me alone. I promise I won’t hurt no more folks, “ the blonde softly pleaded. Her voice muffled by tears, as she curled even more into herself.

“Darling, it’s alright. I’m a friend and I want to help you,” Fiona comforted as best she could, slowly she placed a hand on the girls shouldered and rubbed slowly in attempt to get the girls silent sobs to subside. The girl flinched before allowing the contact.

“What’s your name? My name is Fiona,” Fiona attempted to the draw the girl out and look at her.

“My name is Misty Day,” Misty replied as she slowly looked up and loosened her body from the tight ball when she realized that there was no immediate threat to her safety. Fiona helped the girl stand and took her appearance in, she was tall and beautiful in an ethereal way that was rare to find in the current day and age.

“Misty Day, that’s a lovely name. Who are you so scared of Misty?” Fiona asked, applying the Goode charm as thick as she could. Charm that clearly and unfortunately was not inherited by Cordelia.

“The hunters, they tried to harm the gators real bad and I made them pay for it. I’m scared that there friends will come looking real soon,” Misty explained, still perplexed as to why this fancy looking older woman was in her shack. A shack that no one should know of. “Why are you here Miss Fiona?” Misty added curiously.

“I’m here because I need your help. We are the same Misty, we are both very special and I need you to use your gift to help me,” Fiona explained carefully, aware that the girl was ignorant to her origin or the true root of her abilities.

“No I can’t. I'm sorry Miss Fiona but I can’t help you. I’m bad, my soul is filled by the devil and the church says that I need to repent and pay or else I’ll never get to heaven,” Misty explained quickly, her eyes wet and her chest rising and falling quickly in panic.

“Is that what they told you darling? They lied to you. We are witches, we have a long history and amazing abilities that can be used to help and not just harm. We are a family, and the fellow witches are your sisters. Wouldn't you like to have a family Misty, it must be awfully lonely here all by yourself,” Fiona said in attempt to convince the girl of her discontent with her current lifestyle. She needed this girl and would much prefer if she came willingly, it would make the whole situation much simpler.

“It ain’t to bad Miss Fiona, I got the gators and Stevie to keep me company,” Misty said with a small smile at the thought of her wonderful Stevie.

“Stevie?” Fiona asked, internally sighing. If there was a boyfriend in the swamp witches life then she would need to snuff out that problem as soon as possible, at this point what was one more casualty her crusade for eternal youth.

“Stevie Nicks, her music speaks to me. It’s like she is always here guiding me,” Misty replied, twirling at the quiet background sound of what Fiona realized was Stevie’s vocals.

“I know Stevie, she’s also a witch. I’d love to introduce you to her sometime,” Fiona said, surprised at how luck seemed to be on her side. The chances of the her last hope hinging on her relationship with Stevie was not something that she would have ever expected, but she’ll take whatever she can get.

“Really? You know Stevie? Stevie is a witch? Is she as wonderful in person?” Misty asked in rapid succession looking completely different from the woman she had first laid eyes upon when entering the shack.

“Calm down, there will be plenty of time for you to ask Stevie whatever your heart desires. Now I need your help Misty, you want to help your family don’t you?” Fiona asked, putting as much warmth as she could in her tone, cupping Misty’s cheek as she did so.

“Yes, anything I can do I will,” Misty said, her eyes widening at the soft touch of the older woman. Her body reacting at the touch after being deprived of human contact for so long.

“Good girl,” Fiona said, her voice lowering and her touch becoming firmer as she noticed the taller blondes reaction to her. This was something she understood, something she was well versed in. Seduction always came naturally to the Supreme, she had originally thought she would have to approach this from a motherly perspective which was not her forte and Cordelia could confirm that. Making the other blonde dependent on her in the way of a lover would keep her firmly by Fiona’s side, which is exactly where she wanted Misty.

“Get what you need, I’m going to reclaim my rightful position and my room is much to large for just me. That is if you don’t mind sharing?” Fiona asked innocently, her poker face hiding the sly smirk that was fighting it’s way to the surface.

“I…um…yes I’d like that Miss Fiona,” Misty said, her face flushed and red. Her eyes looking everywhere but at Fiona, clearly embarrassed by the places her mind went in regards to the older woman.

“Don’t be embarrassed, you’re sweet,” Fiona said, taking the taller blondes face in her hand and placing a soft kiss on her lips before letting the stunned girl go.

Misty quickly gathered her possessions, still in a state of shock as she packed her few possessions on auto pilot. When she finished she turned back to Fiona and gave her a small nod. The Supreme took the younger woman's hand in her own as they left the shack, a grin on her face as she considered the future restoration of her vitality. Misty looked down at their hands and a small smile overtook her features, she has finally found her family.


End file.
